02 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Romans z Ojczyzną. Maurycy Mochnacki 1803 - 1834; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 2 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Latawiec, odc. 34 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Teddy Kite Flight, ep. 34); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Budzik - Rower 09:20 Tam i z powrotem - Poparzenie słoneczne, odc. 15 (Foreign Exchange // Sunburn, ep. 15); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:50 Spartakus (Spartacus); dramat kraj prod.USA (1960) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1624; teleturniej muzyczny 13:35 Klan - odc. 1462 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:00 Plebania - odc. 1073; telenowela TVP 14:25 Europejczyk - ... rodzinny (Den europaeiske Mand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Polska (2007) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 86 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 87 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3814 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4029); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3815 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4030); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1467 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1625; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1078; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Tajemnice moczarów 87 (The secret of the shadow swamp); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Szybszy od błyskawicy (Thunderbolt) - txt str.777; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong (1996) 22:10 Glina - odc. 17 - txt str 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:00 Następcy parszywej dwunastki (Soldier Boyz); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:25 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 1 (9) (Ornen II, ep.1); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 01:25 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 2 (10) (Ornen II, ep.2); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 02:20 Był taki dzień - 2 maja; felieton 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Statek miłości - odc. 132/249 (The Love Boat 111 część 1 Seria 5 odcinek 22 Klondike Carnival, The Viking's Son, Separate Vacations, The Experiment, Getting to Know You,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:00 Statek miłości - odc. 133/249 (The Love Boat 111 część 2 Seria 5 odcinek 23 Klondike Carnival, The Viking's Son, Separate Vacations, The Experiment, Getting to Know You); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Ali Baba (Ali Baba); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 169; serial TVP 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 102; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Fatima - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 09:35 Sześć dni strusia; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000) 11:20 Majorka nieznana (Mallorca Untamed) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:15 Święto Flagi 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Vice Versa (Vice Versa); komedia kraj prod.USA (1988) 13:55 Święto Flagi 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1512 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Święta wojna - (269) EkoBercik 14:55 Święto Flagi 15:05 Tak to leciało! - (7); teleturniej 15:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 16:00 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry And The Hendersons); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Święto Flagi 17:40 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów ; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:05 Kulisy Gwiazdy Tańczą na Lodzie 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (33) 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (8) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 8/13 (The Closer ep. 7 Batter up); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:35 Tak to leciało! - kulisy 23:40 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 2; felieton 23:45 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Podejrzane zdjęcia (Snap decision); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:45 Wrobieni (Framed); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:15 Europa da się lubić - Europa historyczna ; talk-show 04:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 239 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 524 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 42 USA 1997 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej odc. 237 08:15 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc. 221 USA 1995 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny odc. 183 USA 2000 10:15 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 63 USA 1990 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1094 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:45 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1095 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:15 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 34 Polska 2007 13:15 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 700 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 701 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 43 USA 1997 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 11 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna 16:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 33 USA 2005 17:30 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 24 Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 702 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1096 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci - komedia reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Alex D. Linz, Olek Krupa, Rya Kihlstedt, Lenny von Dohlen, David Thornton, Haviland Morris, Kevin Kilner USA 1997 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:15 Oczy węża - thriller reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Gary Sinise, John Heard, Carla Gugino USA 1998 00:25 PREMIERA - Gdy zapada zmrok - horror reż. Jonathan Liebesman, wyk. Chaney Kley, Emma Caulfield, Lee Cormie, Grant Piro USA/ Australia 2003 02:05 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 84 03:05 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny 04:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 966 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Damą być 2 - reality show odc. 4/5 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 13:05 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Marina - telenowela odc. 167/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Superkino Romeo musi umrzeć - film sensacyjny reż. Andrzej Bartkowiak, wyk. Jet Li, Aaliyah, Isaiah Washington, Russell Wong USA 2000 22:25 Czarny pies - film sensacyjny reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Meat Loaf, Randy Travis, Gabriel Casseus USA/Wlk. Brytania/Francja/Niemcy/Japonia 1998 00:15 Wąż i tęcza - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Bill Pullman, Cathy Tyson, Zakes Mokae, Paul Winfield USA 1987 02:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:10 Telesklep 03:35 Uwaga! - film krótkometrażowy 03:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Dzień Flagi Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Półkowniki - Wierna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Półkowniki - Chłopi 81', cz. III; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:46 Serwis info; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda; STEREO 02:12 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:55 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:21 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Dzień Flagi Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - 02.05.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:06 Jak podbić Warszawę - Ł. Zagrobelny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:26 Miasto w komie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:38 Studio reportażu - Uniwersytet jakiego nie znacie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe - 02.05.2008 -; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Półkowniki - Wierna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Półkowniki - Chłopi 81', cz. III; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:27 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:46 Serwis info; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda; STEREO 02:12 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 5.30 Sztukateria 5.55 Gram.Tv 6.20 Ręce, które leczą 6.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.50 TV Market 8.25 Kasa Na Bank - program interaktywny 9.25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Big Brother V - Prosto z domu 10.55 mała Czarna 11.55 Big Brother V 12.55 Pogromcy hitów 13.25 Pogromcy hitów 13.55 Gram.tv 14.30 Wygraj fortunę 15.30 Sidła Miłości - serial 17.30 Wielkie Happy Hour - informacyjny program rozrywkowy 18.30 Big Brother V - Prosto z domu 19.00 Trampolina - reality show 20.00 Big Brother V 21.00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Big Brother V - Extra 23.35 Przybytek niebezpiecznych rozkoszy - film erotyczny 1.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 2.20 Big Brother V 3.10 Big Brother V - Prosto z domu 3.35 Big Brother V - Extra 4.00 Muzyczne listy 4.55 Pat Metheny - His Way Up - koncert 6.05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Marchewkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maszyna zmian - TeleJulia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Tajemnice lasu - "Nasze lasy w Unii"; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Z twardej gliny zbudowane...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1074; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Klan - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Brzeg na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Persona non grata (Persona non grata); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Materace; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Krzyże celtyckie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Tajemnica; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Duże dzieci - (80); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Marchewkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Brzeg na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1074; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 7 - Pan Żaba chce się zmienić (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Parada polskości; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Postrzyżyny (Postriziny); film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Czołówka pasmowa - rozrywka; STEREO 23:35 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Brzeg na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1074; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 7 - Pan Żaba chce się zmienić (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Parada polskości; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Postrzyżyny (Postriziny); film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester - Barcelona (Manchester - Barcelona) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 09:55 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Złomrex Częstochowa - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 11:50 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Liverpool (Chelsea - Liverpool) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 14:35 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unia Tarnów Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 17:30 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK -Wisła Can-Pack Kraków – Lotos PKO BP Gdynia; STEREO 20:05 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet: PRK SPR Lublin - Dablex AZS Gdańsk; STEREO 21:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO 22:30 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Złote transmisje - Mecz piłki nożnej - Polska - Peru 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Ku światłości 8:00 Jak podzielić psa? 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Obroty na minutę (19) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Druga szansa (1) 12:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa (2-ost.) 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Druga szansa (1) 15:00 Jak podzielić psa? 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Za mało, za późno (20) 18:00 Niespodziewana miłość 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Wyda was krew (4) 22:00 Henryk VIII (1/2) 0:00 Obcy przyjaciel 2:00 Niespodziewana miłość 4:00 Ku światłości Ale Kino! 8:00 Tysiąc lat żarliwych modlitw 9:30 Straszne skutki awarii telewizora 11:00 Love Me Tender 12:35 Moja miłość 14:35 Kroniki domowe 16:15 ostatni seans: Jack Błyskawica 18:00 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Oszuści 18:35 Uprowadzenie Agaty 20:00 Teraz albo nigdy 21:45 Naiwniacy 23:45 Całkowite zaćmienie 1:45 Ojciec w podróży służbowej 3:55 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Żyrafa 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Na ratunek nietoperzom 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Zła reputacja 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Kiedy Róża poznała Hanibala 8:30 Małpi biznes (4) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Zwycięstwo ducha 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (9) 10:00 Pies na medal (10) 11:00 Wychowanie małego Iwani 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody (1) 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Foki grenlandzkie, mors, słoń indyjski i żarłacz błękitny 13:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Rozlana ropa 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (10) 15:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (4) 15:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (52) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (10) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Jesteśmy razem 19:30 Małpi biznes (5) 20:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 21:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (5) 21:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 22:00 Dzika Afryka: Dżungle 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (65) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (12) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Trudna diagnoza 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Jesteśmy razem 1:30 Małpi biznes (5) 2:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 3:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (5) 3:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 4:00 Dzika Afryka: Dżungle 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (65) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (11) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (11) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (11) 9:00 Dr House (12/22) 10:00 Dr House (13/22) 11:00 Dr House (14/22) 12:00 Dr House (15/22) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Dr House (16/22) 14:00 Dr House (17/22) 15:00 Dr House (18/22) 16:00 Dr House (19/22) 17:00 Dr House (20/22) 18:00 Dr House (21/22) 19:00 Dr House (22-ost.) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (12) 21:00 Dr House 2 (12) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (11) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Zagubione serca 1:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (12) 2:30 Dr House 2 (12) 3:20 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (5) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 10:35 Doktor Who (5) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 12:25 Allo, Allo (6) 13:00 Allo, Allo (7) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (7) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (8) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (3) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (15) 17:20 Doktor Who (6) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (4) 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (9) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (10) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (8) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (9) 1:45 Budząc zmarłych (10) 2:40 Najsłabsze ogniwo 3:35 Budząc zmarłych (9) 4:35 Budząc zmarłych (10) 5:30 Czerwony Karzeł (3) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (22) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (8) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (22) 8:00 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (14) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (15) 9:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (10) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (8) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (15) 12:05 10 lat mniej (10) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (10) 14:30 Ku... jak kucharz (4) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (9) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (4) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (22) 17:00 Słodki James (2) 17:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (1) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (11) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (12) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (7) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (11) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (9) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (4) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (22) 0:35 Słodki James (2) 1:30 10 lat mniej (10) 1:55 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 2:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (11) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (9) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (4) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (22) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (11) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (19) 8:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 9:35 Grubazzzki 11:20 Rzeki i przypływy 12:20 Conrack 14:05 Złote wrota 16:05 Deser: Bajka 16:25 Dziękujemy za palenie 18:05 Cudowny świat przyrody (9/13) 18:40 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (20) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Całe szczęście 22:50 Glastonbury 2007 1:00 Nagrody Darwina 2:35 American Pie: Wakacje 4:05 Deser: AGD 4:25 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Apartament 5:35 Łóżko Wierszynina Canal + Film 7:00 Dziecko szczęścia 8:45 Deser: Blondynka 9:00 Rządy gargulców 10:30 Nocny gość 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (19) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Podwójne zagrożenie 14:45 Człowiek roku 16:40 Dlaczego nie! 18:25 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki 20:00 Euforia 21:15 2 dni w dolinie 23:00 Całe szczęście 0:40 Puls 2:10 Chłopaki nie płaczą 3:45 Volver 5:45 Miłość do Adolfa Hitlera Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 7:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 8:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Słowenii 11:30 Moto+ 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 14:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Liga gra 19:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 22:15 Koszykówka: Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn 0:15 Koszykówka: Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn 2:15 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 2:35 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 5:00 Tygrys i śnieg Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Poławiacz pereł 7:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker 8:00 Za dużo naraz 9:40 Wakacje w domu 11:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert 11:55 Młody Winston 14:00 Tłumaczka 16:10 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack 16:40 Poławiacz pereł 18:15 Wakacje w domu 20:00 Parszywe dranie 21:50 Lifting serca 23:25 Ostry piątek: Uciekinier 1:05 Wszyscy twoi święci 2:45 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu 4:55 W blasku Hollywood 2: Billy Crystal 5:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Historie o duchach Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (757) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (3) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (18) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (10) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (47) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (48) 10:00 Modny świat (757) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (32) 11:00 Udawacze (1) 12:00 Porządek musi być (57) 12:30 Porządek musi być (58) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (10) 13:30 Tajniki doskonałej bielizny 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (46) 16:00 Klinika snu (2) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (6) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (3) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (2) 19:00 Porządek musi być (57) 19:30 Porządek musi być (58) 20:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (5) 21:00 Szalone nożyczki (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (132) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (122) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (12) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (132) 2:00 E-miłość (24) 2:30 A wszystko dlatego, że Cię kocham (11) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (122) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (12) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (10) 5:30 Modny świat (757) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (4) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Za kulisami Hollywoodu 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 9:00 Superjazda: XLR 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia 11:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Środki masowego przekazu 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy ogrzewania 12:00 Supermaszyny: Bombowce 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (4) 14:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (1) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 16:00 poTURBOwani (7) 17:00 Wyścigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Za kulisami Hollywoodu 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 21:00 Okrutni ludzie: Sekty 22:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Zmiana kierunku 23:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Francja 0:00 Duchy (7) 1:00 Duchy (8) 2:00 Duchy (9) 3:00 Okrutni ludzie: Sekty 4:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Zmiana kierunku 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 8:00 Film zmienia życie: "Gwiezdne wrota" uratowały mi życie 9:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? 10:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 11:30 Jak to działa? (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 14:00 Film zmienia życie: "Gwiezdne wrota" uratowały mi życie 15:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Czy kosmici zbudowali piramidy? 16:00 Superstatki: Shanghai Express - największy statek towarowy świata 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (2) 17:30 Jak to działa? (5) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 20:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 21:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 22:00 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 23:30 Jak to działa? (1) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (10) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (32) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 2:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 3:00 Przywróceni życiu (5) 3:50 Superstatki: American Queen - pierwsza dama Missisipi 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (3) 5:10 Jak to działa? (1) 5:35 Narodziny MG (2) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy (12) 7:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 8:00 Faraonowie z Nubii 9:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Dzieci Henryka VIII 10:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Strażacy (12) 13:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 14:00 Faraonowie z Nubii 15:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Dzieci Henryka VIII 16:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 17:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 18:00 Strażacy (12) 19:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 20:00 Faraonowie z Nubii 21:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Dzieci Henryka VIII 22:00 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni: Dopadnę twojego mordercę 0:00 Strażacy (12) 1:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekordy pociągów parowych 2:00 Faraonowie z Nubii 3:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Dzieci Henryka VIII 3:55 Historia oręża: Siła ognia 4:45 Miejsce zbrodni: Dopadnę twojego mordercę 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Wysokie loty Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Fineasz i Ferb 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 17:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Brenda i pan Whiskers 18:50 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 Magiczny duet 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 7:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 7:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 9:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 11:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:30 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:30 Timbersport: Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 19:00 Strongman: Zawody Super Grand Prix w Uncasville 20:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Eurogole Weekend 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 1:00 Eurogole Weekend 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 11:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 15:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 16:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 16:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 17:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 19:00 BMX: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelajdzie 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:21 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 20:30 Rugby: Liga francuska 22:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 23:30 Eurogole Weekend 0:00 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Lustrzana maska 7:40 Na planie 8:10 Modigliani 10:15 Kolor zbrodni 12:10 Niebiańska przepowiednia 13:50 Boska interwencja 15:40 Królowie i królowa 18:10 Z ust do ust 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Na stojaka! (206) 20:40 Premiera: Krzesło reżysera 22:25 Klub Dzikich Kotek 0:00 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 1:55 Samotna matka i seks 3:25 Cinema, cinema 3:55 Chaos HBO 2 6:00 Mały Manhattan 7:30 Między niebem a ziemią 9:10 Super tata 10:40 Na planie 11:10 U progu sławy 13:10 Pod jednym dachem 3 (1) 14:15 Kalamazoo? 15:55 Elsa i Fred 17:45 Patrol 20:00 Graves End 21:35 Lucky Louie (9) 22:00 Hostel 23:30 Obóz Jezusa 0:55 Rodzina Soprano 6 (16) 1:45 Musa 3:55 Cinema, cinema 4:20 Babcisynek HBO Comedy 10:00 Split 7-10 11:35 Twoje, moje i nasze 13:00 Czy dzieci pozwolą 14:35 Split 7-10 16:10 Twoje, moje i nasze 17:35 Grzanie ławy 18:55 Czy dzieci pozwolą 20:30 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 22:15 Niespełnione pragnienia 23:40 Amatorzy w konopiach 1:20 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 7:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Warszawa Aleksandra Gierymskiego 8:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Studium malarza S. 8:40 Rodzina do kina 8:45 Rodzina do kina: Niezwykłe przygody pluszowych misiów 10:00 Seans. Portrety - Adam Loret 10:05 Seans. Portrety - Adam Loret: Adam Loret - szkic do portretu 10:35 Młode kadry 10:40 Młode kadry: Ostatnia klatka 10:45 Młode kadry: Poradzi sobie 11:05 Młode kadry: Wanda Gościmińska - włókniarka 11:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pięć i pół Bladego Józka 13:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Szajbus. Film o Wojtku Wiszniewskim 14:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dzieci nocy 14:40 Młode kadry 14:45 Młode kadry: Autonaprawa 15:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 15:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Sekret Enigmy 18:15 Seans sensacji 18:20 Seans sensacji: Wilcze echa 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski 20:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Borowski: Zapamiętaj imię swoje 22:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1901 (4/8) 23:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Pięć i pół Bladego Józka 0:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Być człowiekiem 1:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dzieci nocy 1:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 1:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Sekret Enigmy 4:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Enigma 4:50 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Christina Pluhar, włoska dusza 10:30 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 11:50 Portrety: Véronique Gens 12:20 Marc-Antoine Charpentier: 'Le Tombeau' 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Anton Bruckner: VIII symfonia c-moll 18:30 Herbert von Karajan: Wspomnienia 19:20 Anton Bruckner: IV symfonia Es-dur 'Romantyczna' 20:30 Pianistka Laure Favre-Khan w Katedrze w Cannes, 2002 21:25 Laure Favre-Kahn interpretuje Chopina 21:50 Recital Nemanji Radulovica na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 22:45 Portrety: Nemanja Radulovic 23:10 Dzieła Henry'ego Purcella wykonuje zespół Orpheus Britannicus 0:05 Około północy: W imię jazzu: The Groove 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: World Music: Danyel Waro na Festiwalu Sakifo, 2004 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Randy Brecker i Bill Evans na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (63) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (11) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (67) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (10) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (62) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (34) 8:00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie 8:25 Świnka Peppa (45) 8:30 Pingu 6 (6) 8:40 SamSam (5) 8:50 Rumcajs (26) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (18) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (8) 9:45 Bracia koala (71) 10:00 Jedzmy z Groverem 10:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 11:00 Noddy i gwiezdny pył 11:25 Świnka Peppa (44) 11:30 Pingu 6 (5) 11:40 SamSam (4) 11:50 Rumcajs (25) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (4) 12:25 Śniegusie (25) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (41) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (19) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (10) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (62) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (10) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (66) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (9) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (61) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (33) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (17) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (11) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 16:45 Bracia koala (70) 17:00 Czaruj wyobraźnią 17:25 Globtroter Grover (26) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (18) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (5) 18:25 Śniegusie (26) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (42) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (20) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (3) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (11) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Efekt Eks 15:00 Penetratorzy 16:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Pimp My Room 19:00 Greek 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Zakład 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Pokój 401 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 7:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 8:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Stacja polarna na biegunie południowym 9:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 10:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 11:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wielka Stopa 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Supergazociąg 13:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wygnańcy 14:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 15:00 W potrzasku: Akcja ratunkowa w jaskini 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (14) 16:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Spotkanie niedźwiedzi 17:00 I co wy na to? 2 (6) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (18) 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Dzikie dziecko 19:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wygnańcy 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 21:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 22:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Awaryjne lądowanie w Sioux City 0:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 1:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 3:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 4:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Awaryjne lądowanie w Sioux City Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: C-130 na Alasce (7/10) 7:30 Poza szlakiem: Jemen (9/25) 8:00 Skrzydlata potęga: Hellcat - powrót w przestworza (4/10) 8:50 Siwa 9:30 Akademia Pana Piotra: Subkultury młodzieżowe/Mniejszości narodowe (1/5) 10:00 Punk Bogiem silny (1/6) 10:35 Indie dla koneserów: Cuda natury, cuda techniki (6-ost.) 11:00 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Bój o Atlantyk (2/6) 11:55 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Ofensywa strategiczna nad Niemcami (3/6) 12:50 Emerson. Myśliciel z Ameryki 13:50 Ostatni żydowscy powstańcy 15:10 Polowanie na Indian 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Meksyk (2/18) 16:55 Kilimandżaro. Na dachu Afryki 17:40 Bunt i wieczność. Arthur Rimbaud 18:45 Rossellini i Bergman. Miłość jak w kinie 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Targi i bazary: Kalwariju (6-ost.) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Floryda (24/25) 20:45 Ciało po zamachu 21:45 Ron Haviv. Wolny strzelec na polu bitwy 22:45 Twoje zdrowie, chłopcze! 0:20 Zbuntowany mnich 1:15 Indie dla koneserów: Nieprzystępny raj (1/6) 1:45 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Mikronezja (1/17) 2:40 Sklep w Sillerund Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Rozróba (51) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (689) 8:45 Samo życie (1062) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Na zawsze razem 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Bank pana Wigonia (120) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Na dobre i nie dobre (150) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: W sieci (1) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Mezalians (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Łańcuszek (52) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (690) 21:30 Samo życie (1063) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Chwasty (51) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Siłaczka (151) 23:40 Rodzina zastępcza: Powrót (154) 0:05 Daleko od noszy: Wełniany interes (121) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1063) 1:30 Graczykowie: Łańcuszek (52) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (690) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Siłaczka (151) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Wełniany interes (121) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Chwasty (51) Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:10 Żużel: 1. liga polska 10:20 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 12:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 18:10 Euro 2008 (4) 18:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 Euro 2008 (3) 0:35 Euro 2008 (4) 1:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Total Rugby 7:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:30 Trans World Sport 10:30 K.O. TV Classics 11:40 Żużel: 1. liga polska 13:55 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 18:10 K.O. TV Classics 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 23:40 K.O. TV Classics 0:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:15 Telefony, telefony 9:20 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata 11:05 Ucieczka Logana 13:00 Trzy kamelie 15:00 Aleksander Wielki 17:20 Kłopoty z dziewczynami 19:00 The Commitments 21:00 Klątwa 22:45 Ucieczka Logana 0:40 Klątwa 2:25 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 3:00 The Commitments 5:00 Kłopoty z dziewczynami Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (8/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (11/13) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (29/51) 10:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (30/51) 10:50 Buon Appetito! 11:50 Bilard: Dynamic Best of the East 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Zmagania z aligatorami 15:05 3. Festiwal Kuchni Greckiej 16:05 Tylko Ciebie pragnę 18:05 Nie mów mamie, że niania nie żyje 20:00 Mumbo Jumbo 21:55 Ocean dusz (4) 22:55 Taniec towarzyski: Puchar Okręgu Mazowieckiego 0:10 Nikczemne grzeszki 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Ameryka Północna (48) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Wielkie pranie mózgu (64) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Karaluch trojański (38) 7:00 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (1) 7:25 Planeta rocka: The Cranberries (15) 7:50 Friday Wear: Dieta (28) 7:55 Aparatka: Burzowa pogoda (25) 8:20 Klub Winx 3: Łzy czarnej wierzby (12) 8:45 Ruby Gloom: Senna bohaterka (8) 9:10 Zakręceni gliniarze: Zadanie specjalne (3) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Młode talenty (3) 10:00 6 w pracy 5 (2) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (18) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (6) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przypływ (18) 12:05 Brejk 12:10 W pułapce czasu (6) 12:30 Bratz: Opowieści niesamowite 13:30 Zoey 101: Kulisy telewizji (20) 13:55 Derek kontra rodzinka: Upadek (3) 14:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Moje wielkie kłamstwo (1) 14:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Dyżurny (4) 15:10 Histeria: Histeria w kosmosie (49) 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Nowy duet: Gwiezdne wojny (65) 16:00 Aparatka: Zakręcona (26) 16:25 Ruby Gloom: Quadrogloomia (9) 16:50 Świat Raven: W bio-kopule (28) 17:15 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak (2) 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bycze walki (39) 17:50 Friday Wear: Opiekunki (29) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (3) 18:30 Klub Winx 3: Ostatni trzepot skrzydeł (13) 19:15 Wielka płyta 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Robię się krnąbrna (2) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Tracy Chapman (17) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wyznanie Spinera (75) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (33) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: eXperience 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (32) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: Stranglehold 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - oaza spokoju 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Hastings 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - oaza spokoju 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Hastings 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (7) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Szkocja 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Kalkuta, Bombaj 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - oaza spokoju 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 21:55 Premiera: Domy marzeń (5) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Berlin 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Kalifornia 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Miami 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Tybet 5:00 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Simon Woodroffe 5:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (17) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (128) 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada (9) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Szansa... 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (50) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Mroki gniewu (14) 13:00 Inna 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera (1) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (129) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (10) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (51) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (52) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (51) 23:35 Inna 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Świat reporterów (1) 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Świat reporterów (2) 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Film dokumentalny 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:45 Nieruchomości 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Film dokumentalny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 23:30 Prosto z Polski 0:00 Skrót informacji, Supermeteo, Film dokumentalny 1:00 Skrót informacji, Świat reporterów 2:00 Skrót informacji, Szkło kontaktowe 3:00 Skrót informacji, Supermeteo, Firma 3:30 Skrót informacji, Supermeteo, Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny, Świat reporterów 5:00 Skrót filmowy, Supermeteo, Prosto z Polski TVN 7 5:20 Music Chat 5:55 Telesklep 7:00 Pogoda na miłość (18/23) 7:55 Szymon Majewski Show 8:55 Ostry dyżur (76) 9:55 Życie na fali (3/24) 10:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12/16) 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Wyścig po kasę 14:00 Serce z kamienia (36/205) 14:55 Karen Sisco (8/10) 15:55 Życie na fali (4/24) 16:55 Ostry dyżur (77) 17:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (13/16) 19:00 Przyjaciele (2/24) 19:30 Dwóch i pół (20/24) 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (20) 20:30 Kryptonim "Szmaragd" 22:30 Bez skazy (4/13) 23:30 Plotkara (4/22) 0:25 Nocne kłopoty 2:10 Wróżki 3:15 Laski na czacie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:00 Tori & Dean 2 (1) 8:30 SOS Uroda 9:00 Mamo, to ja 9:25 Zdrowy start 9:30 Ślubne pogotowie 10:00 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 Zdrowie na obcasach 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 13:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 13:30 Mamo, to ja 13:55 Zdrowy start 14:10 Nianiu, na pomoc! (9) 15:00 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 16:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Kukulscy 16:30 Zdrowie na obcasach 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Siostra królowej (2-ost.) 18:30 W roli głównej: Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka 19:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Pani Bovary (2/3) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Babska jazda (9) 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 Tori & Dean 2 (2) 22:55 Siostra królowej (2-ost.) 23:55 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Russell Crowe 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Kulisy Grand Prix 9:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 10:00 Jak to ruszyć? 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Motorwizja 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Polak potrafi 13:30 Historie motocyklowe 14:15 Monster Jam 14:45 Jak to ruszyć? 15:15 Jazda polska 15:45 Motorwizja 16:15 Drogi do Euro 2008 16:45 Operacja Tuning 17:15 Auto-Sport 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Historie motocyklowe 18:45 Szkoła Auto 19:00 Gadżet Lab 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motoszoł 22:15 Polak potrafi 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Monster Jam 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Dziewczyny do wzięcia 9:50 Liczby i marzenia 11:05 Roger Waters - The Wall 13:05 Rozmowy istotne: Władysław Bartoszewski 13:35 Dzięcioł 15:05 Edukacja Rity 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Skórka pomarańczy 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (5) 17:55 Latawce 19:00 Alternatywy 4: Profesjonaliści (4/9) 20:05 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 40, 30, 20 i 10 lat temu - bikiniarze, zetempowcy, chuligani, bigbitowcy 20:30 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami 21:50 Przewodnik 22:00 Ballada o Januszku: Dotknięcie nieba (4/8) 23:00 Studio TVP Kultura: Georgie Fame 23:10 Georgie Fame 0:10 Przewodnik 0:15 Zrozumieć Jane 1:50 Melvin Taylor 2:40 Samochody, które pożarły miasteczko Paryż 4:05 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Fristajlo 19:20 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (262) 8:30 Powinowactwa z wyboru 10:15 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 12:10 Wielki dąb 13:50 Ptaki 15:55 Tajemnica Oberwaldu 18:10 Dalekie pawilony (1/3) 20:00 Most Łańcuchowy 22:30 Outsiderzy 0:10 Niezwykłe namiętności: W podróży (3/7) 1:45 Powódź 3:25 Dąb AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 8 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:00 Babski oddział - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 19:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 21:00 Babski oddział - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 22:00 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 00:50 Babski oddział - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 01:40 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 02:40 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 03:30 Uśpiona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 04:30 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 05:20 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 9 (emisja w nocy z piątku na sobotę) reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 07:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada/USA 2003 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 15:15 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 1, 2 Kanada 2005 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada/USA 2003 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 2005 22:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 15 USA 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada/USA 2003 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Charlie Jade 2 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 2005 04:00 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 10 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:30 Kosmoloty 2 - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 08:00 Z drugiej strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sarah Watt, wyk. William McInnes, Justine Clarke, Anthony Hayes, Mary Kostakidis Australia 2005 09:40 Mój syn i ja - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer Belgia/Francja 2006 11:00 Singapurski sen - film obyczajowy reż. Colin Goh, Yen Yen Woo, wyk. Richard Low, Alice Lim, Dick Su, Yann Yann Yeo Singapur 2006 12:35 Zwykli ludzie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Redford, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Timothy Hutton, Judd Hirsch, Mary Tyler Moore USA 1980 14:35 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 16:35 Mój syn i ja - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martial Fougeron, wyk. Nathalie Baye, Victor Sévaux, Olivier Gourmet, Marie Kremer Belgia/Francja 2006 18:00 Wielka środa - komediodramat reż. John Milius, wyk. Gary Busey, Jan-Michael Vincent, Lee Purcell, William Katt USA 1978 20:00 4400 4 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:45 Królik na księżycu - film kryminalny reż. Jorge Ramírez Suárez, wyk. Bruno Bichir, Lorraine Pilkington, Jesús Ochoa, Adam Kotz Meksyk 2004 22:35 Życie jest słodkie - komedia reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Alison Steadman, Jim Broadbent, Claire Skinder, Jane Horrocks, Timothy Spall, Stephen Rea Wielka Brytania 1990 00:15 Więzienny blues - film obyczajowy reż. Cheryl Dunye, wyk. Conchata Ferrell, Yolonda Ross, Davenia McFadden, Rain Phoenix USA 2001 01:45 Obnażyć prawdę - thriller reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Chad Allen, Sebastian Spence, Jack Wetherall, Woody Jeffreys Kanada/USA 2005 03:25 Ucieczka z Alcatraz - film sensacyjny reż. Don Siegel, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Patrick McGoohan, Roberts Blossom, Jack Thibeau USA 1979 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix - magazyn filmowy (emisja w nocy z piątku na sobotę) Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 217 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 119 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 06:50 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 120 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 106 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 107 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 525 USA 1988 08:25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 08:50 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 218 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:15 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 219 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:40 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial animowany odc. 110 USA 2007 10:05 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial animowany odc. 111 USA 2007 10:30 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial animowany odc. 112 USA 2007 10:55 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 304 USA 2001 11:20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 121 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:45 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 122 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 210 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 211 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 107 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 108 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 108 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 109 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 220 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:20 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 221 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 218 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 123 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:35 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 124 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:00 Cybill - serial odc. 210 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 17:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 109 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 110 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 110 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 111 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 305 USA 2001 19:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 212 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 213 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 310 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 311 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 312 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 22:10 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 620 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:45 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial animowany odc. 113 USA 2007 23:15 Biuro - serial odc. 106 Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 905 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 00:35 Witajcie w krainie WOOP WOOP - komedia reż. Stephan Elliot, wyk. Jonathon Schaech, Rod Taylor, Susie Porter, Dee Smart Australia/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 02:10 Daily Show - program satyryczny 02:35 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 310 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 212 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 213 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 525 USA 1988 04:40 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 220 i 221 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 Fox Life 08:10 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 3 09:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 18, Niezastąpiony Frank USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Biała róża reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 20, Sunset Division reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 18, Niewygodna prawda Francja 2006 12:30 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 4 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 19, Pod nadzorem USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Noc Halloween reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:20 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Puszka Pandory Cz. 1 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 19, Dzienniki Fey Francja 2006 17:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Humor łazienkowy USA 1998 17:40 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Zakazany owoc USA 1998 18:10 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zakazany romans Francja 2006 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Sedno sprawy reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22, Puszka Pandory Cz. 2 reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Dell znajduje swój cel reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Nikt nie jest doskonały USA 2007 22:50 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 5 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 20, Uderz mnie USA 2003 00:40 Summerland - serial odc. 13, Ostatnia noc lata reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 01:30 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Ogień i lód reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 2 Włochy 2006 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:10 Julie gotuje: Ryba pieczona w folii aluminiowej - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 08:15 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Clodagh McKenna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Na słodko 3: Mąka kukurydziana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 09:45 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: W morzu są też inne ryby - magazyn kulturalny odc. 8 10:10 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Karp - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 11:05 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe scampi z krewetek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Chwila relaksu dla zapracowanych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:45 Martha 2: Surfing i plaża - talk show odc. 84 14:30 Julie gotuje: Ryba pieczona w folii aluminiowej - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Powrót do domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:00 Desalinada - film krótkometrażowy 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały świąteczny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Jedzenie na dobry humor - magazyn kulturalny odc. 9 16:20 Na słodko 3: Masło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 16:45 Julie gotuje: Ryba pieczona w folii aluminiowej - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Simon Rimmer - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Walia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:55 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 18:25 Jamie w domu: Pomidory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 19:00 Julie gotuje: Ryba pieczona w folii aluminiowej - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 19:05 Martha 2: Letnie rozrywki - talk show odc. 85 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Egzamin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 3 21:50 Figle: Rick Stein: Suflety beignet z sosem czekoladowym - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: W nowojorskiej kafeterii - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 23:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 23:40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Norfolk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:10 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 00:40 Mondovino: I ty, Brutusie... - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Francja/USA 2004 01:40 Para w kuchni 2: Łosoś pieczony powoli - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:10 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:40 Jamie w domu: Fasola - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 03:30 Desalinada - film krótkometrażowy 03:55 Słodki drań: Desery świąteczne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:25 Bosonoga Contessa: Powrót do domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały świąteczny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 149 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 59 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 59 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 149 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Oscar Rodriguez, Chile 2004 23:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 12 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 59 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 148 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 149 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedź włamywacz - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedź włamywacz - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedź włamywacz - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedź włamywacz - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Świnki trzy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Za kulisami: FBI - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kształt życia: Najdoskonalsze stworzenie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Świnki trzy - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Za kulisami: FBI - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Kształt życia: Najdoskonalsze stworzenie - serial dokumentalny Polonia 1 06:35 Bia - serial animowany odc. 29/65 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza - serial animowany odc. 42/52 07:20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela odc. 14/190 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:00 Gigi - serial animowany odc. 24/65 19:30 Celeste - telenowela odc. 99/172 20:20 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 20:35 Barbarella - film SF 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 23:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka - program erotyczny 23:35 Nocne perwersje - program erotyczny 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 00:10 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:30 Mandarino - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Sexy galaxy - program erotyczny 01:10 News - program erotyczny 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 01:45 Giełda kontaktów - program erotyczny 02:00 Anonse - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny E! Entertainment 06:00 JFK Jr. THS 07:55 25 Most Stylish, Icons 08:45 E! News 09:10 The Daily 10 09:35 Special Forbes TV 20, Famous, Fabulous, and Filthy Rich 10:25 Patrick Dempsey THS 11:15 Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Rob's New Girlfriend 11:40 Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Khloe Wants To Act 12:05 E! News 12:30 The Daily 10 12:55 Seinfeld THS 13:50 The Cosby Kids THS 14:40 101 Best Kept Hollywood Secrets, 101 Best Kept Hollywood Secrets 4 15:35 101 Best Kept Hollywood Secrets, 101 Best Kept Hollywood Secrets 5 16:30 Mark Wahlberg THS 17:20 Simon Cowell THS 18:15 Sexiest Rock Stars 19:10 E! News 19:35 The Daily 10 20:00 Donald Trump THS 20:50 Special Forbes 20 Billionaire Heiresses, Young, Fabulous and Incredibly Rich 21:40 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion, Half-Baked Alaska 22:05 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion, Unveilings 22:35 DR. 90210, The Gilded Ages 23:25 Girls Of The Playboy Mansion, Baby Talk 23:55 E! News 00:20 The Daily 10 00:45 Extreme Hollywood, Star Treatment 01:40 DR. 90210, Shaping Up and Shipping Out 02:30 Sexiest Rock Stars 03:20 Glamour's 20 Wedding Do's and Don'ts 04:10 The Hilton Sisters THS BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Tajemniczy milioner 2 odc.: 4 08:20 Praktykant odc.: 12 09:15 Top Gear 6 10:10 Egipt odc.: 2/6 Klątwa Tutanchamona 11:05 Ciało człowieka odc.: 2 Cud, który zdarza się codzień 12:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 13 12:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 13:00 Michael Palin - przygoda w stylu Hemingwaya odc.: 4 14:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 3, 4 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Egipt odc.: 2/6 Klątwa Tutanchamona 17:00 Sahara odc.: 1 18:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 5, 6 19:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 13 19:30 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 20:00 Plemię odc.: 5 21:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 6 21:30 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 5 22:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać najgorsze odc.: 5, 6 23:00 Top Gear 6 00:00 Plemię odc.: 5 00:50 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 6 01:15 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 5 01:45 Sahara odc.: 1 02:35 Ciało człowieka odc.: 2 Cud, który zdarza się codzień 03:25 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 13 03:50 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 14 04:20 Top Gear 2004 2 05:10 Egipt odc.: 2/6 Klątwa Tutanchamona TV 1000 06:00 Ogłoszenie Film komediowy Irlandia 2000 wyk.: Ian Hart, Sean McGinley, Niamh Cusack 08:00 Nieczyste zagranie Film kryminalny USA 1978 wyk.: Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol 10:00 Zatrzymani w czasie Film przygodowy USA 2002 wyk.: Jesse Bradford, Paula Garcés, Robin Thomas 12:00 Jimmy Neutron: Mały geniusz Film dla dzieci USA 2001 14:00 Projekt X Film komediowy USA 1987 wyk.: Helen Hunt, Matthew Broderick, Bill Sadler 16:00 Poza sceną Film komediowy USA 1992 wyk.: Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett 18:00 Senator Bulworth Film sensacyjny USA 1998 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Kimberly Deauna Adams, Vinny Argiro 20:00 Romanssidło Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Goldie Hawn 22:00 Werdykt Film obyczajowy USA 1982 wyk.: Charlotte Rampling, Paul Newman, Jack Warden 00:10 Les Infirmieres du Plaisir Film erotyczny Francja 2005 02:00 Sandy - Parfum Brulart Film erotyczny Francja 2003 04:00 Star Trek 4: Powrót na Ziemię Film fantastyczny USA 1986 wyk.: William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Catherine Hicks Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku